


my darling girl genius

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, IM, Iruma Miu’s dirty mouth, Kaede says fuck, Nicknames, Pancakes, Well not really, and thats got multiple meanings to it babey!!, but you get the implication, they are girlfriends, theyre girlfriends, this is just, woah miu can cook, yeah but kaede’s got a dirty mouth to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miu wants to make breakfast for her girlfriend.





	my darling girl genius

It was a cool winter morning, and Miu had thought it would be a good idea to surprise her girlfriend with breakfast. Kaede never really learned to cook, and was not interested in learning, afraid she would damage her hands and be unable to play piano. So the inventor was typically the one to cook for them. 

Miu enjoyed cooking. Hey mother had taught her how to make alot of things, especially with baking, and was the reason Miu enjoyed culinary in the first place. Often when stressed, bored, or wanting to be useful, the strawberry blonde would bake cakes, cookies, or other desserts she learned to make from her mother.

Miu had tied her hair back in a messy ponytail, and wore one of Kaede’s  
larger hoodies. As well as her sleep wear, the inventor wore an apron tied around her waist.

She hummed a song to herself as she flipped the pancakes. Miu usually sang when no one else was around, getting embarassed when others complimented her. But the song ended as a familiar voice was heard.

“Mmm, goodmorning sweetheart~” Kaede spoke sleepily, her arms wrapped around the other girl’s waist from behind, and her face against her neck.

“Mornin’ Kae.” Miu shifted in her lover’s arms so that she now faced her girlfriend. Sleeping had messed up the other girl’s hair, looking as if it’d fall out of the hairtye any second. 

Her tired lover pushed the strand of hair that covered Miu’s face out of the way, kissing her forehead softly. “It’s early in the morning for us to be this affectionate...”

“Wig! But... you’re right. It’s nice.” The inventor admitted, smiling softly to herself.

“Woah, are you making pancakes?” Kaede pulls away from the embrace to examine the rest of the kitchen, covered in supplies the other girl had been using to make their breakfast. 

“Oh, yeah. Just a family recipe. My mom taught it to me a while ago, dunno how i remembered how to make this shit.

There’s a plate with finished pancakes, still hot from the pan. Kaede grabs a nearby fork, quick to eat one of the cakes. “Mmm, these are incredible, babe!”

“H-Hey! Leave some for me too, shitlips!”

“Shitlips? Well, eating ass isn’t really what I’m into, but if its what you like-“ 

“S-shut up, bakamatsu!” The inventor’s face is redder than the hoodie she’s wearing, and she cuts off Kaede’s teasing before she can say anything dirtier.

“Either way, I was just testing them! Yknow, incase they were poisoned!” 

“I don’t fuckin think i would poison my own damn pancakes, kae.” Miu returns to the stove to flip the already cooking batch. Thank atua they hadnt burned, she had been talking to Kaede for a while and begged to whoever was up there that they didnt burn. They were for her girlfriend, and she didnt really wanna fuck that up.

“You don’t know that!” The piano freak continued to tease her lover. “What if the eggs were actually poison eggs, or Kokichi tried to do something to them! I’m not letting anything happen to my girl!” 

“Yeah yeah,” Miu says, trying to stifle a giggle. “But i wouldnt feed my girlfriend poisoned pancakes. Only the best for my Bakamatsu.”

Kaede stops to take another bite of the pancakes, and speaks again even with her mouth full of food. “Also, these are good as fuck! Even better than Kirumi and Teruteru working together!”

Miu blushes from the compliment, sliding the pancakes onto the plate with the other finished ones to try to distract herself from the sappy comment made by Kaede. “Theyre not that good, I-I don’t bake all the damn time... Just when i’m bored or frustrated from inventing shit all the time. Even a brilliant busty woman like me needs to take time off!”

“You are brilliant, Miu. And these are fucking incredible.” The inventor cant help but smile at her girlfriends never ending compliments. She turns off the stove, and sits on the counter beside it. Kaede takes the plate of pancakes over to the self-proclaimed girl genius, sitting next to her. 

Kaede takes another bite and smiles. “God, these are the best pancakes ive ever had!” Miu cant stop smiling like an idiot, seeing the ultimate pianist this happy. She takes a bite of her own pancakes, and shes surprised to find out her own creation actually tastes good.

“Hah, these aint half bad. Oi, Kae, i should teach you how to make these some time soon.”

“Really? I’m not much for cooking, I don’t really wanna risk hurting my hands or anything.”

“Why? Cuz then you cant f-“

“N-no! I-I mean yeah-y-you know thats not what I meant! I meant i wouldnt be able to play piano if my hands were burned or something!” Miu smirks at her stuttering piano freak of a girlfriend. Traditionally, Kaede was the one to embarrass the inventor, but for once the tables were turned.

“But.... it would be nice to spend time doing something my baby loves.”

“W-WH-“ The nickname catches Miu offguard tremendously, and the tables seem to switch once again. Kaede laughs, seeing how red Miu became again. “What’s with that nickname?!”

“What do you mean~?” Kaede continues to tease the strawberry blonde, slipping her arm around her shoulders nonchalantly, causing Miu to jump. “It’d be real domestic if I got to learn how to bake from my angel, my baby, my cinnamon apple-“ 

“S-SHUT UP!” Miu was smiling, grinning hard from the petnames that her girlfriend kept spewing.

“Nothing makes me happier than seeing my darling girl genius smile~!”

“FUCK YOU!” The inventor tries to say, playfully shoving Kaede’s shoulder. She’d never admit it, but being loved like this made her feel happier than anyone else in the world, happier than a kid on christmas getting some damn barbiedoll house. 

Kaede throws her arms around Miu, embracing her in a loving hug. “I love you Miu! I want the whole world to know how fucking talented my beautiful girl is!”

Miu groans and leans into the embrace. “Goddammit..... I-I love you too, babe.”


End file.
